


CHANGES

by Immortal33



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Pack, Fem.Derek, Hunters, M/M, Magic, Ratings: R, badass stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal33/pseuds/Immortal33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets captured by hunters. They inject him with an unknown liquid causing a chage in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CHANGES

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic about Female Derek.
> 
> For my sister Dayanara Hamilton Who wanted me to write it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

1..

“We have a problem.” Derek announced to his pack. 

“What is it?” Stiles was the first to answer. 

“There are some hunters in town, and Chris can’t control them. So we all need to remain together. Always on guard, and try not to wolf out in front of anyone.” 

“How long will they be here for?” Scott asked him. 

“For about a week.” Allison stated coming into the Hale house. 

She reached out for Scott and kissed his cheek, then happily also kissed Isaac. 

Those two had finally worked this out. And as it turned out, they even added Isaac to their relationship. 

Exactly how that works, no one what’s to know, or even find out. 

“Okay, so what now.” Jackson said annoyed. He was one who didn’t like to be told what to do. 

Lydia tapped him on his arm. 

“We do as Derek instructed.” Aiden said quickly. 

The twins were a very much part as this pack now. They had accepted Derek as their Alpha and had submitted to them. 

Once they had done that, their eyes had gone back to the natural color as the Betas should have. They were no longer Alphas. 

They all agreed on being careful. 

Erica and Boyd left together for their homes. And Jackson and Lydia went together. 

Aiden and Ethan lived with Derek so they didn’t need to worry. 

“We’re not wolves. They won’t attack us.” Stiles assured Derek and left with Danny. “We’ll be fine, sour wolf.” 

The last ones to leave were Scott, Isaac and Allison.   
*

“Really Scott, Isaac?” Stiles said as the two wolves came into his room. 

“Derek wants us to watch you. Just to make sure.” Isaac tells him. 

“Sour wolf worries to much. I doubt those hunters will even bother with me.” 

“Don’t be so sure, Derek thinks they might pick up that you’re with the pack.” Scott added. 

Stiles frowned to that. But he was glad to see that Derek worried about him. 

That sour wolf wasn’t as sour as he used to be. 

“What about Danny?” Stiles asked. 

“Jackson is staying with him.” Isaac responded. 

They all managed to fit into the full sized bed. It wasn’t as bad as Stiles thought it would be, only of course, he was being sandwiched by his best friend as his mate. 

“Uh, guys, just remember I’m the one in the middle.” Stiles said giggling. 

“Stiles!” They both responded quickly. 

Stiles missed his Alpha sharing the bed with him. 

Derek would show up from time to time to sleep with him, but since the hunters were in town, his visits were lessened. 

Finally, after fidgeting for a while, and managing to get into a comfortable position, Stiles finally fell asleep.  
*  
Derek was pacing around the living room. 

“He’ll be fine.” Peter assured him. “Besides, you already sent two pups to watch over him.” 

“Derek, you’re going to make a hole in the ground.” Cora added. 

“BOTH of you, Shut up!” Derek growled.

“Hey, if only you would tell Stiles he’s your mate, then maybe he could have stayed here tonight.” Peter told him angrily. 

“I think Stiles has already figured that out, but I think he’s waiting for Derek to say something.” Cora told him. 

Derek growled at both of them. 

“IT would only complicate things even more, this way, he’s safer.” Derek told them. 

“I honestly think it would be a lot better if you told him. It worked out even better when I told Danny, besides, Stiles has an added bonus, he’s got his magic.” Ethan said settling next to Cora. 

Derek threw a glance his way and Aiden stood protectively near his brother. 

“Changing the subject,” Peter started in order to remove some of the tension from the room, “ I think it’s time to start renovating the house. We all live here now, and with the hunters in town, it would be most likely they will come here first. And I also think we should ask Stiles to place some protection runes around the property.” 

“That actually makes sense.” Derek replied. “I’ll ask him to come over tomorrow.” 

They all agreed and each retired to their rooms. 

“He’ll be fine.” Peter told Derek as he passed him and gave his shoulder a small squeeze. 

“I know.” Derek whispered as his Uncle went up the stairs.   
*

“Dad, are you sure you can’t do anything to sway those hunters away?” Allison asked her father. 

“No, sweetie, I’ve already tried.” 

“Will they hurt the pack?” 

“If they run into them, yes. I hope Derek takes the necessary precautions to keep his pack safe.” 

“Well, he’s started by telling them to not shift, to stay together. I know tomorrow they will all get to school together.” 

“Well, that’s a start. I just hope they don’t attract to much attention to themselves.” 

Allison sighed and her father hugged her. 

“I’m sure that Scott and Isaac will be just fine.” 

“I sure hope so.” 

**********

The following day, the pack managed to arrive together at the school. 

Derek is watching them from his car. Stiles goes and taps on the window. 

“You should go, if anyone sees you here, they’ll start questioning.” He told him as he rolled down the window. 

“Just.. promise me, you’ll be safe.” 

“Aren’t I always, don’t worry sour wolf, I’ll watch over the kids.” He told him with a smirk.

“I’m serious, Stiles… I would like you to go by the house later on, Peter mentioned something about protection runes.” 

“Oh, yeah. I’ll go over after Lacrosse practice.” 

Derek frowned but didn’t say anything more. He worried about Stiles. But it was something he wasn’t ready to share. Even though, Stiles also seemed more comfortable with him. 

They said their goodbyes and Stiles joined the others. 

The school day went its usual way. They had no problems. 

Derek texted Stiles throughout the morning. He needed to make sure his mate was safe. 

Stiles smiled at how much their relationship had changed. 

Derek had a special place in his heart now. And he only hoped that the wolf felt the same way.   
*  
“The pack made it school fine?” Peter asked Derek as he entered the house. 

“Yes, I’m going to check the perimeter, I need to make sure there are no traps set up around our forest.” Derek told his Uncle. 

“Just be careful. If anything, call me.” Peter told him. 

They had already started with the renovation process of the house. 

Currently, Peter was fixing the floor boards. 

Derek nodded at his Uncle and took off in a jog around the house. 

He went a bit deeper into the forest. 

He looked around, then suddenly he gets shot in his chest. He groans, but just as quickly, another bullet hits his thigh. 

Soon, he’s on the floor. 

Several men, come out and gag him. They tie him up with some rope and put a blind fold on him. 

“Well, that was easy.” One of them says. 

“Let’s hurry up and take him.” Another says.

Derek feels as he is being lifted. He tries and struggles against him. 

“Easy, wolf boy.” A voice tells him. 

He feels as they inject him with something, and he feels dizzy. His arm starts burning, and soon his body feels like its burning from the inside out. 

The pain is too much and he passes out.   
\--

“That should keep him sedated for a while.” Micah tells the others. 

“Are you sure you didn’t just kill him? He’s been awfully still.” Louie asks. 

“Well, if it does, then we know it worked.” Micah answers angrily. “And look, he’s still breathing, so no, he’s not dead, yet.” 

“What did you give him?” Jim asks. 

“It’s a solution I’ve been working on. It contains venom from several different poisonous animals. Mixed in with some mountain ash and several other things.” 

“Are you sure it’ll work.” 

“Well, look at him, he’s immobile.”   
*

“Where’s Derek?” Stiles asks Peter. 

“Well, he went for a run a while ago..” 

“And you didn’t think to look for him!” 

“I thought he left to check on you!” 

“DON’T yell at me, zombie wolf! You know the risks right now, there are hunters out there! He might have been captured and you’re just here, doing nothing!” 

“Stiles, calm down.” Ethan told him and held him back. 

Stiles looked as if he wanted to strangle Peter. And who could blame him. 

“I did go looking for him, but when his scent led up to the road, I thought he had gone to you. I didn’t want to trace his scent, especially if it just led to the school. I’m sorry.” 

Stiles looked a bit calmer and Ethan released him. 

Little did he know what was coming. 

Stiles approached Peter and punched him hard on his face. Blood trickled down Peters nose.

The look on Stiles was something no one had ever seen. It was filled with rage. 

“I deserved that.” Peter said calmly. “Nice blow.” He wiped his nose with a napkin Aiden brought him. 

“We need to find him, it’s getting late.” Stiles said upset and walked outside. “Derek!” 

A bloody and beaten Derek was barely making his way up to the house, barely making it out of the trees. 

“Derek!” Stiles cried and reached him as he collapsed on the floor. 

“Stiles..” Derek managed to say and he wiped Stiles’ face. 

Peter, Ethan and Aiden came rushing out and carried Derek in. 

“They… they injected me… with something. I… I .. don’t know.. I don’t know what it was.” Derek managed to say before he blacked out again. 

“Derek! Stay with me, Derek!” Stiles cried. “Deaton, call Deaton!” 

A few minutes later, Deaton arrived. He checked over Derek. 

“It seems they’ve given him some type of poisonous liquid. I’ll try and clear it out of his system.” 

He instructed them to carry Derek into his bedroom. 

“Peter, Aiden and Ethan, I need you to take some of the pain away, it’ll also help with clearing the poison.” 

They all nodded and touched Derek’s arm. 

Stiles could see their veins turn black as they absorbed some of Derek’s pain. 

A few minutes later, they released him and they all stumbled back.   
“He’ll be better in the morning, I suggest you all rest. And Stiles, I suggest you go home.” 

“I can’t. I won’t leave him.” Stiles said firmly. 

“I’ll bring some blankets for you.” Peter said and walked out of the room. 

“I’ve given him a sedative, he should sleep throughout the night, and his wounds should heal on their own.” Deaton told him. 

Stiles nodded and Peter handed him the blankets. 

“Hey, Dad, something happened, and Derek was hurt. I’m staying here tonight. I’ll go back early morning to change for school. Goodnight.” 

Stiles left the message on his Dad’s phone, he didn’t want him to worry. And he knew he would understand. 

He settled next to Derek and entwined their fingers. 

“I love you.” He whispered to Derek and after a half an hour, he finally fell asleep.   
*   
Morning came and Derek wakes up to see that Stiles has spent the night with him. 

His body aches and he stretches. He’s still half asleep as he goes to the bathroom. 

His eyes widen as he looks at himself in the mirror. 

“I’m dreaming.. I’m still dreaming.” He doesn’t even recognize his own voice. 

He looks at the mirror again and breaks it. The pieces fall to the ground. 

As he looks down, he sees he’s a complete woman. 

He roars, mostly frightened, and because he just doesn’t know what else to do. 

“Derek! Derek! Are you okay?!” He hears Stiles, the twins, Cora and Peter. 

Just great. How is he going to face them now? 

“Derek, please, open the door.” His heart skips a beat as he hears the worry in Stiles’ voice. 

He slowly opens the door. 

“Derek?” They all say in unison. 

“Yes! It’s me!” He yells at them, his eyes glowing red.

“Wow, your hot.” Aiden tells him smiling. 

“I’m still your Alpha.” Derek growls at him. 

“Wow, I mean, I’ve always wanted a sister.” Cora says playfully. 

“Stop it, all of you.” Stiles says angrily and Derek is glad he doesn’t say anything like the others. 

He moves toward Derek and covers him with his body. 

Derek appreciates the gesture. 

“Okay, so what do we call you?” Peter says smirking. 

“By my name, what else?” Derek tells him with clenched teeth. 

“Right.” Peter says walking backward a smirk on his face. 

“I think we need to give Derek some privacy, Cora, can you please help him?” Stiles asks kindly. 

“Derek?” Cora asks her ‘sister’. 

“Yeah, fine. I’m definitely going to need help.” 

“Alright, I’ll go to my room and get some things. I’ll be right back.” 

Stiles stares at the other three males. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” He shoos them away. Once they’re out of the room he turns to Derek. “I’ll call Deaton and ask what we can do. I promise, I will fix this.” 

Derek smiles at him. His stomach does a flip. Then blood rushes to his face. His eyes begin to water. 

“Hey, Derek, it’s going to be okay. We’ll get through this. I promise.” Stiles tells him as he wipes the tears away. 

Derek can’t believe how vulnerable he feels right now. All these feelings, he knows it must be the womanly hormones. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to cry. I guess, being a woman is much harder than a male. I’m sure that as a man I would be angry, not crying.” He says trying to smile. 

Stiles kisses his cheek and caresses his face. 

“I’m skipping school today, I’ll stay with you.” 

“No, no.. go to school.” Derek told him although he did want Stiles with him. 

“No. I’m staying to see if there’s anything I can do. I’m not leaving you. Not like this.” 

“I’m not a weak woman, I’m still an Alpha.” 

“I know that sour wolf, but this change, we’ll work through it, together.” 

Derek’s heart felt like it was going to explode. He was lucky to have Stiles. 

He leaned in and finally did what he had wanted to do for the longest time. 

He kissed Stiles and it was wonderful. 

Stiles pulled back rather quickly and Derek frowned. 

“Derek, as much as I’ve wanted that for the longest time, I’m not taking advantage. I know your feelings are going haywire, and if we’re going to do this, I need you to be yourself again. Or at least, to know if this something you want.” 

Derek just nodded and looked to the floor. 

“I’m not rejecting you. I love you, sour wolf. I’ve loved you for the longest time.” 

“I..I love you too.” 

“Screw it.” Stiles said and pulled Derek close to him. Their second kiss was more passionate than the first. 

They separated only by someone clearing their throat. 

“I’ll just use the restroom real quick and I’ll wait for you two downstairs.” Stiles said blushing and closed the bathroom door.

************

Later in the evening, Deaton finally made it to the Hale house. 

He had been surprised by the change in Derek. He didn’t completely understand it. 

“I’ll take a blood sample, run it through. I’ll check and see if there’s anything I can give you, but for now, I suppose we just wait and see if maybe you just change on your own.” He told them. 

The pack was confused. 

Now what were they going to do that their Alpha had transformed into a female. 

“Laura had been Alpha, and so was Talia. I’m sure Derek will be just fine.” Peter had told them. 

And that itself had surprised both Derek and Stiles. 

Stiles squeezed Derek hand. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll figure something out. I’ll go home and do some research. Maybe I can find something faster than Deaton.” 

And with that he went home. 

“What about the hunters?” Scott asked worried that any of them could be next. 

“I need all of you to stay together like you have been for now. Those hunters are still out there, and I don’t want any of you to get hurt.” Derek told them.   
*  
Instead of going home, Stiles tracked down the hunters. He was enraged of what they did to Derek. 

They wouldn’t go unpunished. 

He didn’t care of the consequences it might bring, even if Chris Argent found out about his magic. Or anyone else for that matter. 

Being the Sheriffs’ son helped. He had already done some research and found the exact location where those hunters were staying. 

It was in an old stinky motel just out of town. 

Not many vacancies, so if they screamed, no one would hear them. 

He parked on the road, and grabbed his metal bat. The same bat he had used just last year to save his Dad, Melissa and Chris. 

Today, it would bring him peace. Peace and contentment in knowing he did something for Derek. 

He knocked on the door he knew belonged to the hunters. 

“What do you want kid?” A man, who looked like Derek’s age asked. 

“Revenge.” He said angrily and swung the bat at the mans head, knocking him out. 

He then threw the door open and the others were staring at him in shock. 

“What you did to Derek Hale will not go unpunished!” He screamed and began swinging. 

Someone was able to yank the bat, but he raised his hand and threw the man across the room and out the door. 

The bat suddenly was back in his hands and he hit the others with it. 

“He’s just an animal! He’s not human!” Someone spat and Stiles saw red. 

Those words hit him to the core of his soul. 

“He’s my mate!” Stiles screamed and swung hard to the mans’ stomach.

“Please, don’t kill us.” The man begged. 

“I’m not going to kill you. You will be the perfect example of what will happen to others who try to hurt the Hale pack. You will let them know, you will tell them what happened today. You will tell them that you cried like a little bitch to a 16 year old. And that I actually listened. That I actually spared your life. But.. Keep this in mind, if you ever step into Beacon Hills again, I will kill you. You can trust me on that. I will kill you. Leave once you wake up.” 

And with that, he swung hard and hit the mans head.

Blood covered the bat and some was on Stiles’ shirt. 

He hadn’t killed anyone, but at least now, they knew better. They would know not to ever touch Derek again. Or any of his pack mates. 

He kicked the one that was lying outside as he passed him, and just for the hell of it, he spit on him. 

Stiles felt at peace now, knowing those hunters would leave as soon as they opened their eyes. 

A sense of pride came over him. Knowing that he had done all that for Derek. For his mate. 

Of course, he would keep it to himself. He, after all, wasn’t the type of guy to go bragging about beating up 6 guys all by himself. 

The pack always saw him as the more gentle one. And he wanted to keep it that way. 

Once he got home, he burned his shirt and wiped down his bat with Chlorine. He didn’t need his father to ask questions. 

He took a long hot shower and went to bed with a smile on his face.   
*  
The next day, the pack met at lunch time, as usual.  
“So the hunters just left. My father went to go talk to them in the morning, and they had already left.” Allison said a bit confused. 

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Stiles asked casually. 

“Well, yeah, but, I mean, isn’t it weird?” Allison continued. 

“No, babe. I’m glad those hunters are gone, now we can walk around the town without fear.” Scott told her. 

“But they just left, and Dad said there was blood on the floor.” 

“Well, maybe they fought each other, you know, maybe not all of them agreed on their methods.” Isaac added holding Allison’s hand. 

“Maybe.” 

Stiles smirked to himself, knowing the truth of why the hunters left. 

The pack was glad they didn’t have to worry about the hunters. Now they only needed to worry about their Alpha. 

They all hoped Derek would turn back to normal soon.   
*  
After school, they all decided to go give Derek the news of the hunters. 

“They just left, just like if they had never been here.” Allison told Derek. 

Derek frowned, but he had relief all over his face. 

Stiles was sitting next to Derek, holding his hand. 

“At least now, the pack and you won’t have to worry anymore.” Stiles added smiling. 

From across the room Peter was smirking. 

The pack agreed that Stiles was right. They were free to walk around Beacon Hills without having to worry.   
The only problem they needed to face was how to bring Derek back to normal. 

After they all had dinner and had laid on Derek’s bed for a puppy pile, the pack all went to their homes. 

Stiles was in his Jeep ready to leave when Peter stopped him. 

“I know what you did. I saw it. You should tell them.” He told Stiles with a smile. 

“First of all, creepy.. I don’t even want to ask how it is that you saw, and second, I want to remain the same in the packs eyes, I don’t want to be treated differently.” 

“I haven’t figured you out just yet, Stiles. And I don’t know why you make yourself count for less, when we both know you’re so much more than just a plain human.” 

Stiles smiled at the wolf. Peter had really changed this year, and really, Stiles thought that in someway, they all had changed. 

“I’m not ready to tell them. At least not now.” 

“Well, that’s a shame.” 

Peter turned and walked back to the house. Stiles looked up and he saw Derek standing by the window. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow, sour wolf.” He spoke normally, knowing the wolf could hear him. 

Derek smiled at him and waved him off. 

Things between them had really changed. And Stiles wondered if it would stay the same once they figured out how to change him back. 

He really hoped so. He loved Derek, and he wanted their relationship to continue.   
**************

Two weeks had passed since the incident with the hunters, and Derek was still a female. He wasn’t changing back. 

Of course, Stiles didn’t complain. For now he had a girlfriend, a really hot girlfriend, and he couldn’t be happier. 

Although, deep inside him, he did miss seeing Derek as the fearless male Alpha. 

They had already gone into the next step into their relationship. Which at first, both of them had been wary about. 

Especially Derek. But now, they were more comfortable. Derek had given Stiles the mating bite, and Stiles knew he now belonged to Derek, whether he was male or female. 

“Any change?” Deaton said coming into the Hale house. 

“Can you see any change!?” Derek growled back. 

Stiles held on to his arm, he looked as if he wanted to punch Deaton. 

“Have you found anything at all?” Cora asked woridlly.

“Unfortunatly no, I haven’t.” 

Derek huffed and threw his hair back. He started pacing back and forth. 

“So, what now?” He asked angrily. 

“I don’t know what to tell you Derek..” Deaton continued nervously, “It might all be you now.” 

“What do you mean?” Peter asked. 

“Well, maybe Derek himself can change back on his own. Maybe its just him holding himself back.” 

Derek stopped pacing and his eyes changed to their brilliant red. He walked fast to Deaton and lifted him off the floor and onto the wall. 

“DO you seriously think I want to remain a female! Do you think I enjoy this! Because I really don’t!” He roared furiously at the emissary. 

“But you have already claimed your mate, something you probably wouldn’t have done as a male, possibly you were worried that Stiles wasn’t going to accept you.” Deaton responded calmly. 

Derek slowly released him and stepped back. 

“He’s right, Derek.” Peter interfered stepping in front of Derek. “Just stop thinking, and maybe your body will do the rest.” 

Derek huffed at both of them and stormed up the stairs. 

“I’ll go talk to him.” Stiles said and followed Derek.   
*   
“Hey, Derek?” Stiles said pushing in the door of the bedroom. 

He saw Derek sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands on his face. Stiles knelt down in front of him. 

“Hey, I love you. Okay. I love you.” He reassured Derek. 

“Yes, you love me. But is it because I am currently a woman?” 

“No. I’ve always loved you. I love you for who you are. For how you are.” 

“So, if I woke up tomorrow, and I’m back to normal, will you still love me?” 

“Of course, silly. I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you in the forest, remember, when Scott and me were looking for his inhaler.” 

“Yes, I remember that. I felt the pull from you. I knew from that moment that you were my mate.” 

“And yet, you treated me like crap.” 

They both laughed at that. 

“I love you Derek. I don’t care how you look like. Even if instead of a woman you turned into something else, I would still love you.” 

Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles. 

“I love you too.” 

Their kissing turned more heated, and the next thing they both knew, they had made love. 

“I love you so much.” Derek told Stiles as he laid on his chest. Stiles lifted his face up and kissed him. 

“I will always love you.”   
*

“Well, at least someone is happier now.” Peter said smirking but rubbing his hands over his hair. 

Cora frowned at her Uncle. 

“What? It’s uncomfortable as it is, I seriously didn’t need to hear all the obsenities those two were saying to each other.” 

“If you had sat down and watched TV, you could have missed some of it.” Cora told him. “Besides, I’m glad those two have finally figured out how much they love each other.” 

Peter smiled and sat down next to Cora. 

“I guess you’re right. I just miss Derek. You know, as himself.” 

“I know.” 

Aiden and Ethan joined them on the couch. 

“So you spending the night?” Aiden asked Peter. 

“I don’t think so. I’ve heard enough, and I don’t want to hear anymore. I’m going home.” 

“Do you think Derek will turn back on his own?” Ethan asked Peter. 

“I don’t know. But I seriously hope he does.” 

They all nodded in unison. 

The pack missed their Alpha. But if he were to remain a female, they would adjust to it.   
*   
Allison, Isaac and Scott were laying in her bed. Allison was sandwiched in the middle. 

“That was great.” Isaac told his mates. 

“It was.” Scott replied. 

Allison giggled and both boys looked at her. 

“I was just remembering our first time together, you know, all three of us.” She told both her mates. 

“Don’t remind me.” Isaac said blushing. 

“You were so cute.” Scott told him and brushed his face. 

“It was weird for me, you know, figuring it out I belonged to both of you.” Isaac told them. 

Allison and Scott nodded. 

“I love you both.” Isaac told them and kissed Allison, then reached for Scott. 

“And we love you.” Allison told him and snuggled closer to him. 

Their relationship had definatley progressed. The three of them belonging to each other had been a surprise, but they had finally adjusted. 

Allison belonged to the two guys and they belonged to her. 

“Do you think Derek will ever change back?” She asked them. 

“I can only hope so.” Isaac responded. 

“And he doesn’t, we’ll still manage. He’s the Alpha.” Scott told them and they both nodded. 

“I sort of miss him, though.” Allison told them. 

“I know. It’s kinda weird seeing him like that.” Scott told her. 

***********

The following morning, Stiles wakes and stretches on the bed. He feels something bothersome on his back. 

Like a bunch of little needles poking him. He scratches the area and touches Derek’s face. 

He can feel his unshaved face. 

His unshaved face! 

He sits up quickly and looks over. Derek has changed. He’s back to normal! 

“Derek! Derek!” Stiles shakes him. 

“What Stiles!” He growls at his mate, he really isn’t a morning person. He rubs his eyes and passes his hand over his mouth. 

He can feel his stubble. 

He gets up and runs to the bathroom. 

“I’m back!” He laughs and runs toward Stiles. 

“I know!” Stiles tells him and he kisses his wolf. 

“I love you! I love you so much!” Derek tells him and kisses him some more. “I need you, I need you so much, I want to feel you, I want to be inside you.” 

Stiles flushes at those words. He’s wanted the same thing. He’s wanted to feel Derek in him. 

“Yes, yes..” He manages to choke out. He bares his neck to his wolf mate, and Derek’s eyes glow. 

His mate is submitting to him. 

He bites down on Stiles neck and moans. Stiles pushes up to him, creating some friction between them. 

Derek growls and swiftly removes his boxers. He shreds his own at the sight of Stiles underneath him. 

He shifts them so Stiles is laying on his belly. He reaches over and grabs the lubricant from the side of the bed. 

“Stiles..” He says as he pushes one finger in. Stiles moans at the touch. Derek takes that sound and slides a second, then a third finger. 

“Condom?” He manages to ask Stiles. 

“N… No.. I want to feel you. I want to feel you fill me.” Stiles manages to say. His voice is coarse and needy. 

Derek pushes down on Stiles back and penetrates him slowly. Stiles pushes against him, wanting to feel his mate in him. 

Derek starts thrusting slowly and moans loudly. 

“So, tight, so tight..” He tells Stiles and earns a whining sound from him. 

He begins to thrust a bit more as he feels a knot coming on. He pushes it through. 

“What.. What is that?!” Stiles says almost yelping. He can feel Derek’s knot.

“It’s my knot, take it Stiles, take all of it.” 

Derek leans forward and thrusts harder into Stiles. He reaches out and takes Stiles in his hand and begins pumping. 

Stiles is cussing and moaning and it brings both of them over the edge. They both cum together. Derek filling Stiles with his seed. 

Derek manages to maneuver them to the side, so they’re more comfortable. 

“How long will we stay like this?” Stiles finally asks. 

“I’m not sure. It’s never happened to me before.” 

Stiles feels his heart fill with love and hapiness. His wolf has just claimed him and he is happy. 

He falls asleep with Derek’s arm as his pillow. He’s reclining against his mates hot body and it lulls him to sleep.   
*   
Stiles wakes up while Derek is in the shower. He checks his cell phone. Its almost noon. 

He wonders what time the knot finally receded. 

He feels sore all over but manages to get up from the bed. He removes the sheets from the bed, they’re all sticky from his cum and their sweat. 

He joins Derek in the shower. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Derek asks him as he enters the restroom. 

“Yeah. Just a bit sore.” He smiles. 

“Well, are you going to join me?” Derek chuckles and moves the shower curtain so Stiles can join him. 

Stiles smiles and gets in. 

After they get out from the most intense shower sex he’s ever had, they dress and Stiles takes the sheets down to the laundry room. 

“Where are the others?” He asks Derek as the house is quiet. 

“They left after they heard us.” Derek smirks and Stiles blushes. 

“So embarrassing.” 

Derek cups his face and kisses him.   
“They’ll just have to manage. Because, I’m going to be on you every chance I get.” 

Stiles flushes bright red at the knowledge that Derek wanted to be with him constantly.

After they finished their breakfast, the pack showed up. 

They all went and hugged Derek. They had missed their Alpha. 

Everything was back to normal. 

Well, as normal as it could be.


End file.
